LAUGH! I'm not mad
by DNRtone
Summary: hehhah. Ahem. Laughter, that's what I remember, the most. laughter at my pain, my suffering. what vile and disgusting things we are that we derive pleasure from such things. well they want to laugh. I can give them plenty to laugh at. I will be a real comedian, a joker, a stranger! Hehhuhahah. ahem. No no, You misunderstand. Laugh! I promise I'm not mad.
1. Laugh 1

Last laugh; Biggining of the end

Armsmaster sat at his work bench performing rudimentary inspections and maintenance on his gear. They were simple tasks, tasks that he had become so proficient in that they no longer required his full attention. It is during these sorts of tasks that Armsmaster truly got time to sit and think, reflect on the times.

It had now been a week since Leviathan's attack on Brockton bay. The conclusion to the day had been met with incredibly mixed results. On the positive side, Brockton bay was still firmly above sea-level. Armsmaster estimated that only about 20 percent of the city had suffered damages, and only 15% of that was truly irreparable. The death toll was also incredibly low, with only 102 dead and 428 wounded. The bad side, more than half of the casualties and damages were not done by Leviathen.

The battle with the massive hydro-kinetic endbringer had only lasted 31 minutes and 12 seconds, and then someone, an overzealous cape most likely, had detonated a massive bomb, the blast had been the culprit for nearly 67% of all damages and casualties. It was only by some miracle that it was enough to send leviathan back out to sea. Armsmaster was of two minds about the whole situation. On the one hand his power, ever looking for efficiency, recognized that the powerful blast had tactical merit. On the other hand his morals simply would not accept capes disregarding the lives of their fellow humans, especial when fighting and endbringer.

Armsmaster held fast to some pride that it had not been any of _his_ wards caught in the explosion.

However the endbringer attack had only been the tip of the iceberg, and it only served to bring into the spotlight the _many_ problems facing Brockton bay currently.

The wounded from the fighting were still here. usually they wouldn't have been a problem, with panacea in Brockton bay injuries were not hard to deal with. But that was just it, Panacea had vanished months ago. No note, no warning, just gone, there wasn't even any evidence pointing towards her destination or if she had even gone willingly. Without her, the recovery of the assisting capes was taking considerably longer, most had already left but there was still a considerable strain on the local hospital staff.

And with the heightened cape presence in the city a very long open case had landed in the protectorate's lap. A string of murders numbering exactly 134 victims with the first appearing on February 12th. A tailor was found brutally beaten to death in his own shop, with a Glasgow smile carved into his already deformed face post-mortem, they had been continuing in much the same way for a while .Murders were not usually the protectorate's responsibility, however it was the most recent victims that placed the case squarely in their jurisdiction. Seven out-of-town capes were found dead, brutally beaten with smiles carved into their faces. There was no significant break in the case even with several protectorate thinkers looking over the evidence. Regardless of what they found however Armsmaster would be the one to make the arrest, he would make sure of that.

There had been a full on gang war in the city between the E88 and the ABB, The E88 had apparently gone overboard in their assault on the rival gang apparently going so far as to actively target and torture non-combatants. And the E88 had seem a rise in cape activity as well as personal appearances by Kaiser. And in every fight Armsmaster had witnessed or participated in he had not displayed the cool charismatic demeanour nor did he display even the slightest hint of etiquette, nothing that Armsmaster had come to associate with the man, all he displayed was rage. Whatever the E88's reasons for becoming so violent recently, it was clear that it was a personal matter. The truce that always came with an endbringer attack hardly lasted 10 minutes after the endbringer was dispatched.

A beep alerted Armsmaster that he was almost out of time to work on his weapons, he would have to leave and meet with the whole wards team to dispatch assignments for the coming week. Armsmaster finished his work and stood making his way out of the lab.

The gang war was not even particularly profitable for either side, the only people benefiting from it were the Merchants, despite the disappearance of Skidmark and Squeeler the gang's territory was actually expanding. But they were not the one's who were really gaining the most. No that privilege fell to Coil. Coil now had a swath of territory rivalling that of either the E88 or ABB and it showed no signs of stopping. Between fighting each other and repelling the expanding merchants the local gangs were powerless to stop Coil's takeover. Coil was another villain Armsmaster wished to capture personally.

Armsmaster entered the Ward's lounge area mentally taking roll in his head. Clockblocker, Vista, Aegis, Kid Win, Gallant, Browbeat, and Shadow Stalker. All accounted for and giving him their attention.

Armsmaster opened his mouth to address them but was highly annoyed when he heard the TV on.

Armsmaster turned to turn the TV off but stopped, his heads-up display told him that it was the protectorate channel, programmed to simultaneously broadcast on every other channel and on several high traffic websites.

The protectorate was not the ones using it at the moment.

By this time the entirety of the wards had also noticed, it must have only just come on after he entered the room then.

"Greatings, citizens of brockton bay." a calm. level, and masculine voice spoke. The owner of the voice sat behind a desk with his laced in front of him. He wore a black body suit with a white snake pattern running up the front and around his neck. A dark helmet obscured his face from view. He was easily recognizable by anyone in Brockton Bay, from the few public appearances he had made he had certainly made an impression. In the few times he had faced Amsmaster and his wards he had proven to be more than proficient on the battlefield, easily incapacitating many of them and evading capture by those he did not engage. Coil. "I had meant to bring you all this message far earlier but I thought it best to allow you all to... Recuperate."

"The fuck does He want." Shadow Stalker spoke up getting glares from a few other members of the wards.

"Don't swear." Vista said with a frown.

Armsmaster hushed both of them as he turned his attention back to the television. He had sent a message to dragon and she should be attempting to trace the signal as well as shut it down. It should only be a matter of time.

"First I would like to know something..." Coil continued. "What did you think of my demonstration?"

"What demonstration?" Clockblocker asked allowed.

Aegis seemed to stand bolt upright for a moment. "The bomb..." He said in horror and realization.

"I had been disappointed when it did not kill Leviathan but then again that was not why a made them." Coils choice of words was not lost on Armsmaster. Suddenly Coil, who had been extremely still the entire video slumped forward his helmeted head landing on the desk. He was unmoving. "~Oh welL thaT's not good.~Heheha. Ahem." The voice continued in a more lilting sing-song cadence but it was undoubtedly the same voice.

suddenly another figure came on screen. Tall and thin, wearing semi casual dress clothes, button up shirt, a vest, expensive jeans, that sort of thing, it certainly wasn't appropriate attire for the current situation. He wore these things under a bright red trench coat. Covering the strangers head was a gas mask. The villain Gasschamber, he had joined the E88 a few short months ago, a tinker who synthesized deadly gasses. He had never said a word when in costume however he also didn't dress so colourfully, this was a first. Gasschamber pushed the chair and Coil to the side as he continued speaking "Ah, A minor Malfunction. No need to postpone the show for such a trivial thing. And, Hehoho Ahem... Don't worry about my charming Co-star. ~He's quite dead.~" Gasschamber made a placating gesture with his hands. "Now all you out there that answer to him, DON'T PANIC. You are all still on his payroll, Well technically its MY payroll now. ~I've been running the show for a while.~" Gasschamber sounded ecstatic, particularly with the death bit.

"What is with this guy?" Clockblocker asked. obviously feeling ill at ease with the villain's antics. Perhaps finding them a mockery of his own behaviour.

"OH! How about an unwrappinG~" Gasschamber threw his arm around Coil's shoulders. "A present for all of you out there! I really am sorry you aren't here to unwrap it yourselves ~but~ We are Live and In HD! Hehehehu~ And teh culprit is...~" with a flourish the helmet was pulled off. "Thomas Calvert!" He exclaimed in mock surprise. "But he's a well respected partner with the Protectorate, an upstanding citizen, It couldn't possibly be!" Gasschamber said in a mocking high pitched voice. "Oh but it is dear citizens. I suppose this just goes to show... No one is who you think they are. Not you're neighbours, or your friends, family, not the police, not the protectorate or the heroes. Not. Even. The little. Baby. WARDS!" the last word was shouted, abruptly and with clear anger.

"Ahem." And as soon as it was there it was once again replaced with the frighteningly jovial demeanour. "~Take me for example. I..." The gas mask came off revealing another mask, a skin tight material that hugged his entire head, expressionless and without any design. The mask worn by an independent hero in Brockton bay he was mostly un-noteworthy besides taking in a few thugs and cleaning up trash from the street, was largely unremarkable. "Am also The Samaritan!~ Oh but you probably want to see my face! Haha. Oh you. Greedy greedy~" He said wagging his finger. "But since you're all SOOO! insistent!~" And to armsmaster's surprise the mask came off.

A great mane of black hair was unleashed, messy but not unclean, it looked like it was never brushed however. The face was pale, only a few shades off of pure white, a wide mouth stretched wider in a smile that was unnerving. Dark circles around eyes that appeared to be red. With the face completely visible it was clear that this was no more than a girl, young and definitely not the man she had been pretending to be. Armsmaster noticed that Shadow Stalker was squinting at the screen as if trying to et a better look.

"Dragon. What's taking you so long?" Armsmaster asked into his com.

"I'm sorry Colin, I am trying as best I can but the signal is being routed through a number of proxies it will take some time before I can shut it down." Dragon's voice came.

"Do you recognize this person?" Armsmaster asked

"I will run a facial recognition program and see what I can find." Dragon said before cutting off. She had a job to do.

"I am... No one important. You're side tracking me." the stranger said accusingly in a much more feminine voice. the smile disappearing for a brief moment as she made to announce who she was, before returning as if it had never been gone. "That isn't why we are having this lovely little Pow wow!~ I'm here to announce a GAME!~ Oh hohoho~ AN-d before AnY of you decide you don'T want to play, There's ~Prrriiiizzeeeees~ YES! Get the goal and win the prize of your choice!" The strange girl gave a shove and pushed Coil and his desk off 'set' before pulling another table into view. There was a great deal of scratching and scraping. On the table was a plunger (like one would use to detonate explosives), several briefcases in a very tall tower, and a large basket full of cloth.

The strange girl walked over to the basket and pulled something out, they could not see what it was as she had her back to the camera, whatever it was she held it close to her breast. Turning around Armsmaster felt his stomach drop as it was revealed to be a baby. "First up we have Darling little Aster!~ So young~ So pure~ I am sorry about her mother you know. I know what its like to lose family." Armsmaster felt that she was talking to someone specific, and she sounded genuinely sad for a moment. "Or maybe I don't! But win the prize and you might just get to hold this precious thing.~" She passed the child to someone off screen, there was not enough of them showing to discern who. "Prize number two! Is thirty million in Cash!~ I Know how much you all just love Money. What else should I say! NEXT!~" The girl walked over to the plunger. "Our last prize is Brockton bay! ~Have a Taste!~" Her hand came down on the plunger, nothing seemed to happen. "I just blew up a school! Don't worry no one died this time... I think. Hehahahahhe."

"Dragon can you confirm their claim?" Armsmaster asked.

"Winslow high was destroyed by an explosion several seconds ago." Dragons voice confirmed.

"Now For every day The goal isn't reached I blow something else up. A hospital~, a park~, The police station~, the protectorate HQ~. Anything! And at some point I don't know when Maybe tomorrow maybe next week, I end the game! Teh prizes, forever out of reach and Brockton bay a smoking pile of rubble. Oh and no one is allowed to leave or I end the game sooner rather than later~" The strange girl's smile seemed to only grow wider.

"Is she serious?!" most of the wards shouted in disbelief.

"What does the crazy bitch want!" Shadow stalker said, not getting a reprimand from any of the others this time.

"She must be bluffing." Kid win said with shaky conviction.

"She isn't. She hasn't told a single lie since the TV came on." Armsmaster was quick to shoot down their hope.

"But what does she want!" Clockblocker asked urgently.

"~AH I haven't given you all the goal!~" The stranger started again as if she heard them. "well it's simple really. I want you to BRING ME SHADOW STALKER!" Spittle flew from her mouth as she visibly nashed her teeth. Her eyes were gleaming red in the video, she looked murderous.

She seemed to visibly reign herself in with as shiver and a twitch. The smile returned this time far more unnerving than before. "If there isn't anything else..." She pulled a revolver from her coat and pointed it at the camera.

"~HAPPY HUNTING!~" Bang!

The screen went to static.

-end-

**right. first chapter of a new story.**

**recently got into worm and worm fanfiction thought I would do a story of my own.**

**I watched a lot of Joker (Live action, cartoon, and video game), Vaas, and Rorschach and a little bit of Deadpool in preparation to write Taylor. and yes that is Taylor. I will tell you all straight up I am never going to explicitly say what her power is or if she even has one. if I do it right I will be able to keep you guessing. if I do it wrong it will just be vexing. feel free to guess all the same.**

**And I won't be writing this in chronological order. there will be some snippets from before this point and some from after. kinda like Lost only they aren't all dead.**


	2. Laugh 2

Laugh 2; The boogeyman's origin

"For the last time I didn't Fucking do anything!" Sofia said angrily. "I have never even seen that person before!"

"Al-right! Al-right! Geez... It's just, this is YOU we are talking about here." Clockblocker said by way of explanation. Of course placing his foot squarely in his mouth in the process.

"What's that?" Sophia said, she really didn't need to get this angry at Clockblocker but, damn it, she was being actively targeted by potentially everybody and anybody. Hence why she was currently out of costume. "Do you have something you want to say to me?" Sophia said taking a threatening step towards Clockblocker.

"Sophia, that's enough. Dennis didn't mean anything, that was just him being him. Let it go." Aegis said stepping in.

"Tch." Sophia sucked her teeth as she walked over to the couch and plopped herself down, not at all willing to continue any form of conversation with her team-mates. She had always been told by her mother that it was an incredibly rude thing to do, but then again that was probably why she liked that particular form of expressing displeasure and animosity.

She saw Aegis shake his head and sigh heavily.

Kid win stepped forward. "Right I know we are a bit testy bu-"

"A bit Testy? Some psycho-bitch sicks the whole damn city on me for no damn reason and you are saying we are a bit Testy?!" Sophia shouted at the tinker.

"That is enough." Armsmaster said coming between their fighting. "The reason behind this person's actions are unimportant. What is important is _who _she is. A question dragon should have the answers to.

"Thank you Armsmaster." Dragons voice came from the Television. "I have finished running the facial recognition program and so far there has been nothing solid, I am running it again but I do not hold much hope for a favourable result."

"That is disturbing." Armsmaster said. Disturbing? That's all it is? Sophia was almost certain that Dragon could pull up a record of every shit she ever took using just a picture of her nose. For a fully unmasked villain to still be completely mysterious was just absurd.

"Did you find _Anything_?" Sophia asked through grit teeth.

"Yes in fact." Dragon answered. "There are a number of statements on record, taken from thugs from various parts of town, that describe a figure with similar features to our mystery villain. I can play the earliest known recording without any mention of previous sightings if you would wish."

"Please." Armsmaster said.

A audio file popped up on screen indicating that the interview was playing.

"Jason Colter, Would you mind telling us exactly what happened." The interviewer said, it did not sound like a question, the interviewer sounded distinctly like someone who would have rather been doing something else.

"T'was out on tha docks ye see." The voice sounded scratchy and rough. "Pickin targets ye know, gettin some fresh young thing hooked, maybe goin a few rounds." Sophia sneered, she knew of such practices and it was disgusting, even more so that the girls hardly fought back. "We'll we was at tha docks and this thin lil girl walks by, bright green hoody, an easy mark we thought it t'was..."

-o0O0o-

Jason Colter never considered himself a handsome man, he was not a clever man, he was not even overly tough. He was just a goon, and he was fine with that, considering the rewards that came along with his line of work.

For instance, A young, week, little teen, innocent and naive. Take her into an ally and shoot her full of speed and then show her into the adult world. Nothing was better than that.

And speaking of, the perfect target had just crossed his path.

Jason grinned, his yellowed and cracked teeth showing. He waved his boys towards the girls, ready to grab her and pull her into the ally.

Jason cleared his throat, hocking a loogie, before speaking up. "Excuse me miss."

The girl didn't even finish turning around before she was pounced on by four other guys. Jason watched with his grin still in place as she was bodily picked up and carried into the dark ally. She was thrown into the back of a van where the four held her down. She was struggling something fierce but made no sounds save for some growling.

Jason stepped forward a needle ready. "Hold 'er arm still, Don' wan' to break a perfectly good needle."

Jason got a good look at their captive. She was a bit on the pale side with pretty back hair and large dark brown eyes. She was built like a twig but that never stopped anyone from having some fun. When all was said and done she would make a good fuck doll.

She stilled as the needle entered her arm and the Sweet Sweet heroine entered her veins. Jason grinned as he watched her eyes dilate. "Hehahah. Break her in boys." Jason said. He always preferred his play things used and abused.

One of his men, Freddy, grabbed the girl's hoody intent on pulling it off. But the girl sat up suddenly grabbing the man's head...

...and giving him a _Deep _kiss.

Jason laughed. "Well, ye look at that. She was just baitin' us. En't tha' a twist. Right boys?" The others laughed.

Thier laughter stopped when Freddy started to scream into the kiss. The girl's hands were latched tightly to either side of his head. The girl pulled away with blood dripping down her chin. She kicked Freddy away, he fell to the ground clutching his mouth.

The girl put her hands on either side of her head and waggled her fingers in a taunting gesture. A tongue stuck out of her mouth.

"You bitch!" One of his other men, jack, exclaimed stepping forward to smack her. The girl spat something out of her mouth nailing him in the face before kicking him in the balls and bringing him to his knees.

Jason and his other two men looked at the thing she had spat out and saw that it was a tongue.

"It could have used more salt. Heehehehahahaha!" The girl laughed grinning from ear to ear as she pulled a crowbar from the van.

Jason growled. "Whot are ye' doin'?! She's jus' a li'l girl! Cut her up!"

His four men stood, attempting to rush her all at once.

The first to reach her was Jack, quickly recovering from his pain. He received a blow to the face, A sickening crunch was heard as the crowbar made contact with the man's nose, and he fell to the ground in a heap.

Her next attacker, Mason, came in swinging a lead pipe, the girl stayed out of reach till laughing. Freddy stood up behind her gabbing her in a bear hug. Leaving her defenceless against the on coming pipe.

The girl's grin never left as she brought her arm with the crowbar up to smack her captor in the face, stunning Freddy and causing him to let go. She ducked under the pipe swing and let it connect with her assailant, bringing the other man to his knees clutching his head and screaming inaudible profanities, Jason reckoned it would be hard to curs up a storm without a tongue.

The girl wasted no time doing, what looked like a ballerina spin, around the pipe wielding Mason and bringing the crooked end of the crowbar into the back of the his skull. There was not so much a crunch as there was a wet scholp sound and the faint scraping of bone against metal as she wrenched the crowbar loose.

The girl Brought the crowbar in a downward swing onto Freddy's neck, a snap was heard and Freddy lay unmoving.

Mark-o Charged at the her swinging a knife. The girl disarmed him with a flick of her wrist, smacking the crowbar against the hand holding the dangerous object before bringing the crowbar up over her head. Mark-o, never the brightest decided to cover his face instead of attack the girl.

The blow didn't come. Instead the girl poked him in the stomach causing him the move his arms away from his head and cover his stomach, like one would do if their friend had been trying the same thing. The girl was not his friend.

The crowbar came down on his head, and then again on his shoulder, and again, and again.

Jason had enough at this point, pulling the magnum he always kept in he waistband. He fired at the girl. His shot missed, but grabbed her attention.

He pulled the trigger again, and missed again due to the recoil of the big gun. The girl stepped on the throat of Jack, he had been starting to get up when the girl almost absent-mindedly walked over him, from the wet choking noises Jack was now making she had probably crushed his windpipe.

"Its fight~ ooor... flight~. Make your choice. Now... ~Wha-T will you do~?" The girl said stalking closer to him crowbar held before her.

Jason pulled the trigger again, the bullet ricochetted off the crowbar, leaving the girl unharmed. She looked at the crowbar in surprise before she burst into laughter. Mad, horrifying laughter.

"STAY BACK!" Jason fired again, this time hitting the girl in the shoulder. She hardly acknowledged it, she continued to laugh even as a growing stain of blood bloomed on her hoody.

"One bullet left~. What will you do? ~You better make this Coouunt~" The grin grew wide as she brought her face right up to the barrel of the gun. "Now... What will you do~ **CHOOSE!**" the girl barked suddenly looking far from happy, it would have been a welcome change if it wasn't so pants shittingly terrifying all on its own.

"STAY BACK!" Jason closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, not willing to look at the monster that stood before him. There was silence, but even then Jason did not dare open his eyes, too afraid that he had missed. As far fetched as the idea sounded.

"*sigh* How disappointing..." And then Jason knew only pain for many hours before the cops came to investigate the gunshots

-o0O0o-

The recording ended with a sobbing and screaming Jason, "I won't talk about that thing! NO MORE! STOP! I won't tell you!-"

"Sir calm dow-" The interrogator tried but the sounds of a struggle interrupted.

"NO! SHE ISN'T HUMAN! DEMON! MONSTER! GET IT AWAY! GET IT-" Dragon ended the audio.

"I have the medical reports for all five victims here. I will paraphrase for the sake of time." Five pictures showed up. "Freddy Daniels, age 34, DOA. Missing tongue. Cause of death, Severe fracture of C2."

"Mark O'brien, age 28, DOA. 9 broken bones including, fractured skull, collarbone, sternum, and several broken ribs. Cause of death, Collapsed lung."

"Jack Gerardson, Age 36, DOA. Cause of death, puncture wound to the back of head."

"Mason Harrison, 23, DOA. Cause of death, asphyxiation due to collapsed windpipe."

"Jason Trevors, 41, Severe fracture of 24 bones, missing left index finger and right middle finger, fractured skull,a d severe bruising over 60% of his body as well as lacerations across 15%. Panacea was required to get him in good enough condition to make a statement." Dragon finished "Aside from this, there have been more than 62 reported sightings of similar nature, many of them are of assaults against civilians."

The wards were silent.

"That was..." Kid Win began.

Sophia was Shocked the most. That so much damage had been done in what was apparently so little time by a crowbar wielding Psycho-bitch was nerving. That this was their enemy, their main enemy, at the moment only made her predicament all the more daunting. She was not afraid of the bitch but damn it, besides the whole crazy thing, she sounded bad ass.

"Disturbing." Vista spoke up.

"Disturbing? That was down right frightening. Did you hear that guy! He was afraid to even talk about her. And we have to fight her, that is more than 'Disturbing'." Clockblocker interjected. "The only way it could have been more frightening is if we had actually watched it happen."

"Something doesn't sit right with me." Browbeat spoke up.

"What? That we have to fight the psycho-bitch?" Sophia asked. "That she killed four people, while tripping balls on whatever dug they pumped her full of? That she now has the Whole fucking city running around trying to kill me?!"

"No." Browbeat said not even attempting to reprimand Sophia. "The behaviour certainly matched what we saw. But the description didn't."

The wards stopped to process the information.

"He is right." Armsmaster replied. "The description of the girl they had attempted to capture was that of a normal teen, perhaps fifteen or even sixteen. The girl we watched on the television was abnormal in appearance."

"A mockery of a girl." Clockblocker said, mostly to himself

"Perhaps she is a case fifty three? And this was her trigger?" Kid Win offered.

"Possible." Armsmaster conceded. "But there was no mention of a change in appearance, only behaviour."

"So this got us no where." Sophia said crossing her arms.

"Not quite." Aegis said. "We now have a description that might lead us to her identity. And we have some idea of what she is capable of."

"What? Beating to death four armed men while High!?" Sophia asked.

"Yes. That in itself indicates some para-human ability, She could possibly be a brute considering she took that bullet without flinching."

"We would have to listen and read through the other accounts before we can draw any conclusions." Armsmaster replied.

"I will see what I can find." Dragon said before the screen went dark.

"Hows it looking outside?" Sophia asked.

"So far no one is taking the message seriously, so we are relatively safe. And it gives us time to sort this out." Aegis answered. "We are bringing your family here just to be safe"

"Thank you." Sophia grumbled. She didn't want to say it, she thought saying 'thank you' was the same thing as saying 'I am weak'.

"Go get some rest." You look like you could need it." Browbeat said. "We will take care of things here."

Sophia grumbled again but nodded. She was tired and she needed sleep. The face of that Girl plagued her however. Every waking hour, as she tried to sleep. And even when she did finally fall asleep, her face was there once again.

Laughing.

**-end-**

**right.**

**Done. Thnaks for all your comments. I usually answer questions through privet messages but since I am trying to keep her powers under-wraps I have been holding myself back, not saying one way or the other. The answers to your guesses will become clear in the story.**

**eventually****.**


	3. Laugh 3

Laugh 3; it's that psycho

Oni Lee had fled. It wasn't surprising, there was a reason he wasn't the leader of the ABB. Without Lung around to stack the odds absurdly in his favor he just fled no matter how powerful he was on his own.

Lisa Let out a sigh of relief. Her powers had been screaming at her all night that they were screwed, she never told the others but even if they had tried to fight their way out the best they could have accomplished was still not enough. Against Lung their deaths were fairly certain, anyone who did escape would have done so at the deaths of their friends.

Lisa forced herself to contemplate other things, like the best path to take to get as far away from the ABB as possible. Her contemplation about Lung had evidently sent them the wrong way.

"You sure this is the right way Tat?" Reagent asked looking around at the ally the dogs were walking through. Burn marks covered much of the walls and what wasn't burnt was rubble. "This looks more like a war zone than an escape rout."

Tattletale's powers told her that the battle had taken place five or so minutes ago, it was over. "it should be safe." Lisa answered.

"Should be or is?" Grue asked pointedly.

Lisa was about to answer when they came upon a group of black lumps of charcoal in vaguely human form, about twenty in total. The stench was unpleasant, they were bodies, burned alive. Probably victims of Lung's powers. Lisa at this point was now of the mind to turn around and go the other way, this was Lung's battlefield and they wanted to get AWAY from him. But curiosity had gripped her, what happened to Lung here that he had not arrived to do away with the lot of them.

Her curiosity was eating away at her. The saying Curiosity killed the cat played briefly through her mind, but she quickly reminded herself that it was also Curiosity that brought it back. So she lied to Grue. "It is." she said.

She could tell that Grue didn't quite buy it but trusted her none the less. They went further down the ally keeping their eyes out and their noses plugged.

Lisa analysed the scene as she went. Most of the bodies had already been incapacitated when they were incinerated, only a few of them had met their end by Lung's powers. Whatever had killed them had to have done it fast if they had accomplished it before Lung's fire got going. Perhaps a para-human with high speed capabilities or some other mover...

Lisa's thoughts came to a halt at the sight of a body. Not just any body. Lung's body. A large hole in his chest right over his heart, or what used to be a large hole as it was already closing up, Lung's regenerative abilities evidently being incredibly adverse to the idea of mortality.

Lisa was scared, not of Lung waking up but of running into whatever had done this. "We have to go." Lisa said. "Now."

"You said it was safe." Reagent said looking down at the quickly healing Lung.

"I was wrong. Lets go." Lisa said.

Bitch didn't say anything instead whistling to her dogs and bringing the group around, whatever sense or instinct she had obviously told her that this was not a place they should be.

The galloped away full sprint, back the way they came. They had run for not even five minutes when they came across the other ABB members.

"What the FUCK." Grue said as the dogs all came to a stop in front of, something truly horrifying.

Reagent's eyes flicked everywhere trying to see into the gloom of the ally.

Bitch bared her teeth in a show of aggression as she coaxed her dogs, tails between their legs, away from It.

Through her nausea and in the brief moments she had between her own heaving Lisa's powers took precedence and told her what she had already known by gut feeling alone.

They were fucked.

Blood. There was a lot of that. Lisa almost couldn't make out the texture of the ground with how deep it was pooled around It.

It was a flag. Claiming dominance from the top of a mountain. The bodies of what looked like thirty men, twisted, broken, mangled, contorted in ways that were horrifying and sickening to behold, entrails and grey matter covered the slippery slopes. It was these bodies that acted as the base upon which that flag was erected

That flag that bore a single word.

That flag that read...

"Boo."

The Undersiders turned around quickly bringing what powers they could to bear on whoever had snuck up behind them.

Grue let darkness coalesce, ready to envelope whoever their would be attacker may be.

Reagent scooted as far back as he could holding his baton before him in some semblance of a threatening gesture.

Bitch held back her dogs for the sore reason that they still had the other members of the team on their backs.

And Tattletale panicked. The newcomer was sitting right behind her.

What she could tell about the figure was simple things. She was tall, spindly, a tangled mass of black hair. Simple. But horrifying. Her hair no doubt thick and lustrous under other circumstances was matted with blood. Where one would have applied lipstick was instead smeared with blood and twisted into a grin far too wide to be natural and her eyes were clearly red even in the dim lighting.

Her clothes were ruined, what looked like a once pure white suit was now stained red. But it was one of the sleeves that caught Tattletale's attention and set her heart rate sky-rocketing.

Her left sleeve was burned.

There was no fire anywhere that she could tell which left one alternative.

"You took out lung." She blurted. The others gave her shocked looks and seemed to tense as if getting ready to run or fight at the first sign of the attack that was no doubt coming.

The bloody girl just laughed. "HheeeheeeheehehehhahahahahaAHAHAHAHhaha!hehehohohoho!" Tattletale immediately deduced that the chick was insane and not just murderous. "A JEster!" She said suddenly as her laughter cut off.

Tattletale kept her mouth shut. Not wanting to upset the crazy girl. She stiffened as an arm draped itself over her shoulder. "Relax~ I LOVE jesters!" The girl said pulling tattle tale close. Tattletale's powers had no time to possess her words before she was talking once more. "WhaT's your name, Hun?"

"Tattletale." Lisa answered stiffly. She watched her friends shifting position, ready to jump in and save her when an opportunity presented itself.

"Tattletale. What an ~inTeresting~ name." The girl said removing Tattletales baton and twirling it between her fingers idly as if to mock her. "Lets be friendss!" The girl said with a smile that threatened to spit her face.

To Tattletale's utter horror she spoke the first thing her powers brought to mind. "You don't want friend."

In that moment she swore her life flashed before her eyes, and it ended with her own baton being shoved down her throat. But she instead sat next to the girl as if it had never happened. But the girl was no longer smiling, she looked surprised. Not pleasantly so, her mouth seemed to be twitching as if to form a sneer and her eye brows knit together fiercely.

Grue was about to give the signal when the smile returned.

"My my. You are a fool aren't you." her voice pitching low in an almost purr. "But I suppose that is why they call you tattletale." She lilted in a high singsong voice. "Speaking the truth even at the risk of getting yourself killed. But you aren't dead are you. no. no. You really are interesting." The girl leaped off the dog landing in the pool of blood and making a splash.

Tattletale immediately made more distance between herself and the nightmarish girl. The girl watched her over her shoulder with a smile, giggling to herself as she walked away. "Be in Touch why don't you! After alL we can't both be strangers!~ HeeheheheheahaH ah hah ahaha ha..." The laughter died away as the girl disappeared into the darkness.

The undersiders wasted no time talking as the y once again ran into the night and hopefully away from that Thing and its handy work.

-o0O0o-

The screen was static. The Undersiders, minus bitch who was out walking her dogs, had just watched the criminal Coil Posthumously unmasked. And one person in particular claiming control of all his territories and underlings. Lisa was sitting with her head in her hands on the verge of a mind splitting headache and tears.

"Holy shit that was that Psycho chick that laid up Lung!" Alec said as the static finaly cut back to the previous program.

"We saw." Brian said. "I worry about what she has planned and what Shadow Stalker did to get her so Pissed."

"If we ever find out we are striking it from out to do list for eternity" Alec said. "In fact lets never get involved with her, EVER. I just feel sorry for the Son's of bitches that worked for Coil."

Lisa groaned.

"What's wrong Lisa?" Brian asked though from his tone he seemed to already be getting the idea.

"WE worked for coil." She answered simply. Sounding and feeling well and truly hopeless.

The thoughts and feelings of all present were summed up with Alec's next words.

"Are you fucking Kidding me!?"

-END-

**done.**

**So a few things I guess. Any part of this chapter is open to speculation. It is the same day as the first chapter in the last section.**

**Oh. I seem to have underplayed how different Taylor actually looks. When I had Clockblocker say she was a mockery of a girl I meant it. The same way the joker's features are unnatural in the cartoons (some of them). Seeing features that obviously are Taylor's on this person would be like seeing familiar features on a complete stranger.**

**That's all. Hope that cleared some things up for some of you.**

**-o0o-**

**Thank you for pointing out some of the discrepancies, commenter I can't remember the name of. they should be fixed.  
**


End file.
